


Piss Off, Ghosts!

by facelessoldwoman



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Emotional Baggage, Gen, I'm basing this solely on Thor Ragnorak, Refugees, So far as I know Valkyrie doesn't correspond to the character in the comics, so let's be flexible on the backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelessoldwoman/pseuds/facelessoldwoman
Summary: I just want to drabble with Valkyrie for a little bit because I love her.





	Piss Off, Ghosts!

Valkyrie found an empty bunk and curled up against the wall. Privacy was a hot commodity on a cargo ship full of refugees, but with so many thirsty Asgardians on board they had quickly run out of liquor and she didn’t want to go through withdrawals in front of a bunch of strangers and their children. Her skin was clammy and cold. She felt an ache down to her bones. She hadn’t had a drink in days, or at least what felt like days, time seemed to stretch on and on in space without scavenging or the games to distract her. Or the booze.

She missed her ship, left back on Sakaar for the sands of time to bury, it wasn’t much but it was home. Now she didn’t have any personal effects with her aside from the clothes she wore on her back. She pulled her cape over her as a blanket when she started to get the chills and focused on not throwing up.

“Are you awake?”

It was a familiar voice, but one that she knew better in a different form.

“Banner?” she croaked.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Banner said. She was curled against the wall but he sat down at the foot of her bunk and patted her leg awkwardly, “You doing all right, Angry Girl?”

“You know that’s not my name, right?” she said.

“Well, I suppose we haven’t been introduced,” Banner said, “I’m Bruce.”

“You can call me Valkyrie.”

“I thought that was … like your job, or something,” Bruce said.

“It’s what I am,” Valkyrie said, pulling out her arm so she could show him the symbol that had been branded into her skin all those years ago. It was a futile gesture, even in her agony she knew that the symbol would mean even less to a Midgardian than it did to her.

Bruce stared at the symbol for a moment before she withdrew her arm again and hid it beneath her cape. When she turned to look at him he didn’t look confused, he just looked sad.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.”

“Oh, Bruce.”

“I’m sorry, but it feels like I know you,” he pressed against the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “You expect me to be The Other Guy.”

“Banner, no, I don’t need that,” Valkyrie said, “I like both of you.”

“Yeah?” Bruce said.

“Definitely,” she sat up to give him a tight hug; he groaned and she eased up, laughing, “I mean, the other guy is useful in a fight but you certainly fit in the ship easier.”

“Haha,” Bruce said, “How about … how about I call you Val, just between us?”

“Val?”

“Less formal,” Bruce said, “Unless you prefer Angry Girl.”

“I like it,” Val said, “Just between us, though.”

“And the Other Guy.”

“Him, too.”


End file.
